


Roleplays I Do

by LizzySinistera



Category: Supernatural, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzySinistera/pseuds/LizzySinistera





	1. Supernatural RP

{This is an RP between and my real life girlfriend. You can distinguish me and her by the style difference. I am the Novella, while she using multi-paragraph.} 

—————————————————————

{loud screeching this is long sorry} Andrea was walking through the woods of the local town she was visiting for the week. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there but needed to go to the store and buy herself some things for her to be able to live in her little cabin/shack. She took a wrong turn and landed in the forest where legend had told that "thou who has entered, has never came out." Of course, she was just passing on by working on her photography got a shoot in where she was located. 

The forest was dark, barely any light shining through the tall trees. It adding an eerie effect on the poor girl. Andrea looks up from her phone in which she used for a GPS. A noise of twigs snapping sparks her interest. She follows in the direction of the noise. Not knowing where to go, she listened intently to any footsteps or more twigs snapping. Andry, her nickname given to her as a little child, looks down at her phone and grunts in annoyance; she lost her phone's signal and was down to 10% remaining on her phone's battery. She sighed and put her phone in her back pocket.

"Fucking cellular service…" She whispers to herself. She continued walking, despite the conditions she immersed herself in. She was soon greeted by a set of men. They were dressed in leather coats and black jeans. 

"Well, well. Look what have we hear." The middle man spoke, presumably the leader. Andry got scared for a moment, but attempted to keep calm. She didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me… do you have directions to the nearest supermarket?" Andrea asked timidly. The men laughed and began walking close to her. She backed up until her back hit a tree. She shook in fear. The fear and nervousness temporarily paralysed her; she couldn't speak or move. The guys laughed at her and grabbed Andry quite harshly and forced her onto the floor, dragging her by the hair; the twigs and rocks cutting her face in different directions. 

She cried out in pain but was cut off by someone else grabbing her at the throat. She choked, grabbing and clawing at the hand around it. A few gurgling sounds escaped before having her breathing come to a complete stop. Her body became lifeless and pale, her eyes staying open. 

The men, satisfied with their work, tossed her body roughly to the ground and left her there, walking off like nothing happened. 

{dat is where Cas comes in and is like "wtf to happened here?"}  
\--  
{The angel was called down by his father to this certain location. He was confused until he had seen the corpse in from of him, he looked at it with a confused expression and crouched down beside of her body. Cas then understood why he was there. He pressed two fingers again her forehead and concentrated his energy to turn her into what he was, an angel. After a moment, he was for sure that he had turned her and healed her. He then stood up and looked down, hoping for her to wake up.}  
\--  
It takes a moment for Andrea to get herself collected before she opens her eyes. The pain was gone, her neck was her normal pale colour again, the cuts on her face and body had healed. She gasps for air, choking in the process. Andrea looks around before seeing the man that had brought her back. 

"The hell just happened?" She asks, not knowing if she just passed out or if she was dead and came back as an Angel. Andry cups her head in pain, a large pressure had been put into her head, groaning as the exchange goes on. The pain eventually subsides, so she attempts to stand, grabbing the nearest tree for support.

She shook her head in disbelief, not knowing how she got here. "Where the hell am I?" She asks the man that stood roughly five feet in front of her.

{Currently writing this at 9:15 with no Internet but I'm missing a test cause someone died and I needed to step out.}  
\--  
{MEESHA, Err, Cas looked at her with a confused puppy dog look.} You don't remember what had happened..? At all? {The Angel had stuffed his cold hands in his trench coat pockets. He stared at her with a confused look as she used the tree to slowly stand up and support herself with.} If you don't, I can tell you that you were murdered right here. One of my superiors sent me here to fix you up, since I was the only Angel with nothing to do.. Except help the Winchester's. But they don't need my help. Just yet. Or else they would've called for me. {He stopped looking confused and looked around the area.} My name is Castiel, by the way. If you were wondering. Don't take this in any creepy way, but I know who you are, Andrea.  
\--  
{*bow wow wow WOOOOOOOOOW* I'VE BEEN FEELIN FIIIIIIIIIAIIIIIINE.}

She gave a questioned look toward the guy named, "Castiel." 'Drea was extremely skeptical of his actions and eyed him carefully. "I don't remember anything. All I remember is waking up here with you..." She was stabilised to the point where she was able to stand on her own.

"I was just won-" She was cut off when he said that she was murdered in the spot she was standing and yelped, falling back on her ass again. "I was murdered?!" She shrieked. Some birds flew away as she yelled loudly. "What the actual fuck?!" She glares towards Cas. "And a superior? Winchesters? What the hell is going on?!" She thought he was on some drugs 'cause this wasn't making any sense at all to her.

When he said that he knew her name, she picked up the nearest object, in her case was a hefty looking rock, and pelts it towards Cas's direction. "You're fucking crazy! None of this makes sense! What the hell are you, Castiel! What the hell am I?!" She pleads. Poor girl was beyond comprehending what was going on. 'Superiors? Winchesters? What does that fucking mean?'' She thinks, as she tries to piece two and two together.

"Take me to your superiors. Right. Now." She demanded. 'Drea wanted to some stuff off her chest and speak her mind to someone who wasn't a lunatic.  
\--  
{As soon as she chucked the rock at him, he vanished. Only to appear behind her.} I can't take you to my superiors. My job was to change you into one of us. That's exactly what I did. {He tilted his head to the side, not understanding this emotion of anger she was showing.} I thought you would be happy you are alive and breathing. {He then hung his head like a lost puppy.}  
\--  
"Well! What do you expect from a person who just died?!" She turns around slightly, her exposed shoulder was covered in scars. 

"What?" She stops her internal ran when she hears the words, 'I can't take you.' She drops her angry look, and her face softens. 

"W-Why?" She throws her head down, the blonde hair covering her face. Andrea couldn't believe it. She wanted to know what and why she died. She wanted to know who did this to her and what her fate was. But it honestly threw her off. I have to get my memories.

"And yeah, I'm happy, but in the wrong sense." She sighed, some tears coming from her eyes. "All I wanted was to be a professional model. And I was engaged, but not anymore." She sniffs, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.  
{IM SORRY BABY}  
\--  
{Cas heard the sadness in her voice. He was foreign to emotion but he had the urge to hug her.. Because he did that to Dean whenever he needed it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was not afraid of her hurting him because he knew that he would just heal.} I'm sorry, Andrea. {He felt an emotion for one of the first times.. Empathy.}  
\--  
She stood still, taken back by Cas’s sudden movements. Drea was being hugged by someone she just yelled at. Sure, she was confused but was mainly taken back by his sudden decision to hug the broken girl. ‘Is this what it's like to be loved?’ She thought, her fiancé never really did this to her but it felt, nice. She slowly moved her arms slowly up his back, not knowing what to do, and wrapped them around Castiel.

A small, quiet ‘Thank you’ was slightly audible in his ear. Drea made a small, depressed smile and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. A few shuddering sighs here and there arose but nothing too major. It made her, happy. It was another learning experience to relearn emotions besides Anger and Sadness.  
\--  
{Cas let out a soft sigh. He already felt comfortable around the newly born angel. But he was curious to find out what his father had in mind for her. But also scared at the same time. He then let go of her, hoping that he didn't cause her to feel uncomfortable in any way.} I hope that makes you feel a little bit better.. I know I don't think it will but it was worth a shot. || PLOT TWIST. ANDREA'S FIANCÉ SENT OUT HITMEN TO KILL HER, THEY FIND OUT, AND CAS GIVES HIM A BEATING! CLAP CLAP CLAP.||  
\--  
{i’m weAK. THAT'S SO EVIL, I LOVE IT.} Once he pulled away from her, she wiped the stray tears from her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Drea didn't feel as awkward as she thought hugging a man that brought her, her new angelic life. Her thoughts sped across her mind, such as ‘What’s Jorel gonna say?’, ‘What're doing here, shouldn't you be doing something?’, or, ‘Who is this man?’ Drea had to admit, he was kinda cute, like a little puppy.

“It actually made me feel…” she began, trying to fit the best emotion to how she felt, “…happy.” She sounded confused, but determined at the same time. She smiled and cleared her eyes once more, smudging her everyday makeup. ‘God damn it,’ she muttered, smearing her eyeliner and eyeshadow everywhere. 

“So… uh… what now?” She clasped her arm, her weight shifting from one side to the next. Drea stared at Castiel for a second, then quickly looked down; avoiding all eye contact due to the awkward tension between the two.  
\--  
|| HUEHUE || {Cas tilted his head at Andrea with a blank stare.} So what are we gonna do now? Since you're now alive and an angel. {The angel knew she had something on her mind but he couldn't read her like a book, unlike Dean. Dean was like his brother. Cas let his eyes wander around the woods and he stuffed his hands in the trenchcoat pockets. He pulled out an iPhone and it showed he had several texts from the Winchester's, Bobby, and his angelic brother Gabriel.}  
\--  
Andrea looked up at Cas and shrugged, “I, personally, don't know.” She dug her hands into her jeans for her phone, but to her dismay, her screen was shattered and was unusable. ‘Fuck…’ Drea felt a groan erupt from the back of her throat and threw her head back in anger, and chucked the electronical device to wherever. 

“Piece of shit phone can't hold a charge a, and the screen is shattered. Can my day get better?” She sighed. What could she do now she's dead, and her phone is now broke. ‘What could be worse?’ The blonde rolled her eyes. “We should get out of here, just being around here makes me uncomfortable.” Another emotion. Another thing to express. Drea turned on her heel and began to walk to where she think was the entrance to the woods. {Where should we insert the small AU be? After meeting with God?}  
\--  
|| Yeah! || {He tilted his head at the small device.} What was that..? {Poor baby didn't understand the concept of a phone, that's a shame. He followed behind her.} So where are we headed to now, Andrea? Because I'm gonna watch over you in case if my brothers come after you because.. {He lowered his voice.} they're dicks.. Except Gabe... {He stopped and tilted his head at the shorter blonde black half head.} Also, you do realize you can fly now?  
\--  
{Aight, gotcha.} “That, my dear, was called a phone. And why I threw it, was because of frustration.” Her words came out more sarcastic than originated, continuing to stomp forward. As she knew that Cas was following her, Drea kept wondering if there was a set up for her death. But alas, shook off the feeling when Cas finished his statement.

“Oh uh… I personally am going to have a little fun with someone I now call my Ex-Fiancé.” She smirked, continuing to retraced her steps back to where she was staying, but then stopped. As Cas told her that she could fly, she slowly turned around and looked like he was giving a monkey a handgun. 

“Me? Flying? No way. I prefer solid ground.” She said, not wanting to believe that he said that “she can fly.” ‘That's bogus.’ She thought, but may have accidentally slipped out the last word. Her hand quickly retracted to her mouth, covering it.  
\--  
Suit yourself. {He had followed closely behind her and he shrugged his shoulders as he walked.} I prefer the sky more because it reminds me of Heaven. Also, what do you mean you're gonna have fun with your ex-fiancé? {He was curious to know what was going on. It wasn't everyday he is asked to bring someone back to life and as an angel. That has never happened.} Do you think he's behind this all? {He then stopped talking. That was extremely rude of him to assume that. But money and love are two powerful things on the surface, maybe the ex-fiancé just wanted money? Perhaps not. Maybe.. The ex-fiancé was in love with somebody else and they hired a hitman to take out the fiancé so they can be with their other lover. Maybe. This was all confusing to him.}  
\--  
"Well, have fun with that." She shrugged, and eventually reached the beginning of the forest where the sign stood. Drea sighed and punched the sign down; surprisingly enough, it broke in half. She stared at her hand and saw that there was barely any damage done to her knuckles. Laughing to herself, she turned around. 

"I'm gonna cause him some… trauma one might say." She suppressed a menacing laugh, and thought of where the place her ex-fiancé would be.

"He was a massive douche to me, so I think that it's only fair to repay the favour to him." She cracked her knuckles. "To be honest, love wasn't the only thing that he wanted. He wanted total control over my life. Controlling what I do, what I say, who I saw. I almost thought about ending my life, but when he wasn't looking, I left with some of my clothing and other stuff I would need." She sighed, looking down at the ground. 

"I changed my name, moved to where I am, and never contacted him again. And apparently, he found where I was and must've sent hitmen to kill me. Loves a deadly game people play every day." She shed a stray tear from her eye. 'I'm doing myself a favour and ending this, now.' She thought aloud. She begins to concentrate on where her ex would be.

In a split-second, she arrived in the office. Drea noticed that he wasn't there, and decided to move some things around. While rummaging, she found a pocket knife. Her instincts were to leave it, but grabs it and puts in her bootleg. She stood in the corner, and waited for him to show up.  
\--  
{Castiel had followed behind her. He had never really experienced this love all the humans seemed to be in. He was an angel and had no time for petty human emotions. He had watched her pull a knife and watched it put it in her bootleg. He shook his head and said.} You're not gonna need petty human weapons, anymore. {He handed her the extra angel blade he had on him. Now this beauty would cause some real damage. The angels favored weapon.} Here you go.  
\--  
She held in a small scream when Cas suddenly appeared next to her. "Damn it, Cas." She scoffs and shuts her mouth, because she could hear that someone was close. Now, her question was if she wants to show herself murdering her ex, in which the answer was yes. 

"But I've used this pocket knife for a long while." Drea watched as Castiel took her knife, and hand her the angel blade. It was lightweight, to her surprise, and she gripped it strongly in her right arm (since it's her dominate.)

"Thanks." She smirks and moved behind the chair in the big office. Drea waits for her ex to come striding though. I can handle this, She thinks to herself.

{You gonna be the ex or should I?}  
\--

\-----------------------------------------------  
{This is what we have currently.}


	2. Cry and Daniel Avidan RP

I am the first one to start and then it's every other one. Like for instance, It would go me:partner:me:partner etc.  
\----------------------------------------------  
I am, the Danny.  
\--  
Yep. Sounds about right.  
\--  
Sup, my friend?  
\--  
Doin' good, thanks. B] How about you, friend? Also, welcome back.  
\--  
I'm alright, just missed ya. And thanks, man.  
\--  
Missed ya, too. It's been a while. No problem, bruski. :]  
\--  
Yeah, sometimes I was pushin to be back and here I am. So it's all chill. :]  
\--  
Good! That's how it should be. c: S'aaaalllll chill.  
\--  
You sayin you don't like Holly? c;  
\--  
I do like Holly! She's awesome. She's not you, though. ;]  
\--  
Ooohhhh, Mr. Sandpaper has a little crush on me, eh? ;]  
\--  
Mayyyyybeeee.  
\--  
C'mon dude.  
\--  
What? ;3  
\--  
You want the Sexbang Dick don't ya?  
\--  
Want me to be straightforward? Yeah. I do.  
\--  
*Chuckles.* Wow man.  
\--  
-Smirks playfully- Yyyyyyep.  
\--  
So anyways. How's life goin on? Y'know, streams and stuff.  
\--  
Pretty busy, actually. Also messing with my sleep schedule. The usual.  
\--  
I honestly don't know how you can pull an all nighter doing video games, buddy. It's gotta be a skill.  
\--  
Comes with practice, man. And trust me, this is not the kind of practice people would want to engage in. =/  
\--  
Well, back when I was in college I'd have like, a shit ton of weed right? So I'd make them into brownies. And I somehow managed to stay up and just eat all the brownies. You eat a pot brownie and get the munchies, so you get another one. Then the cycle goes on and on.  
\--  
Yep. That's another bad reason to stay up at night. : D  
\--  
College kicked my ass. And look at me now, 38 years old and doing video games with my best friend Arin.  
\--  
Livin' the dream.  
\--  
Yeup. And raising the mun's for charity. Glad we're doing good for the world in some way.  
\--  
So am I, man. That's super important.  
\--  
I should totally ask Arin for you to come onto the show, it'd be some good debauchery.  
\--  
100% dude. I'm up.  
\--  
And maybe we could all go get some food later with all the Grumps. Dude, that'd be a greatest night. Maybe, we'll get laid.  
\--  
Shit, that sounds like the greatest thing. Let's do this.  
\--  
Alright! Hold on a minute.  
\--  
Okay. :]  
\--  
"Arin! ARIN YOU FUCK! WAKE UP!" Danny decided to yell at him from the other end of the Grump office. A loud yell was heard from Arin's corner of the office, signalling that he was fully awake now. 

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT DAN?" Arin yelled, getting up from his chair to walk over to Dan's desk, carefully avoiding all the cords and wires that connected each Grump computer to an internet port or something of that vicinity. 

"Come here, you weirdo." Dan motioned his hand to have him over. He closed the conversation between him and Cry making it less suspicious, that he wanted to have a guest on GameGrumps. 

"What? What is it?" Arin asked, placing his hand on the small cubicle's wall. He looked Dan up and down, curious as to what he wanted. 

"We should have a guest on GameGrumps. But not just any guest." Dan spoke, becoming more mysterious as he unravelled his scheme.

"Like who?" Arin tilted his head to the left slightly, slowly leaning onto saying yes for having another GuestGrump session.

"Y'know, a good friend we all know." Dan smirked, and chuckled to himself. He studied Arin's body language very closely, hoping that he's say 'yes.'

"Chris Pratt?" Arin countered, not really getting the jist of what Dan wanted.

"No, you big shit. A gamer that is a good friend of Felix." Dan crossed his lanky legs and crossed his arms, shifting his entire weight onto one side of himself. 

"OH! WAIT! HOLD ON!" Arin slightly yelled, and turned around to run to Barry and Kevin. Dan watched in amaze as soon as Arin got his idea. Arin came back later, with a massive smile onto his face.

"Dude, I'm down." He nodded and walked back to his cubicle. Dan did a little dance in his small chair and pulled the conversation between him and Cry up, messaging him, 'Arin's down, when's the earliest you can get here?'  
\--  
It's a good thing Cry was finally considering to attend Fanime Con this month, as it brought him to LA just a few days ago. He just didn't really want to talk about it with most people, considering how very well hidden from the public eye he generally keeps his life. Having no idea how he'd spend the time he has to spare until the end of the month, excluding recording, editing and streaming as per usual, he was glad that the offer came up so soon. While texting with Dan, he was busy editing a video he was meaning to upload in about three days. He smiled a little when his phone buzzed. A soft, yet excited "holy shit!" whisper flew out of his mouth after reading Dan's latest reply. He quickly texted back. 'Your timing's amazing, man. I've actually decided to go to Fanime this year as a new thing, so I'm around right now. I'll be here until the end of the month.'  
\--  
Dan concealed a small smile, he'd had a small crush on him for a while now, but he knows he's not gay, maybe questioning, but for sure now gay. He read over the reply a few times and placed in a reminder to ask Arin what day would be best for all of the Grumps to have a nice dinner. 

Since KKG was closing in on 200k, Friday would be a nice day to have a nice dinner with all the Grumps, girlfriends or not, and Cry. He wanted to know more. He looked back as the message and said, 'How bout this Friday? Because KittyKatGaming is closing in on 200k it would be a good time for recording session and dinner with everyone. Sound like a plan?' Smooth, Dan. Smooth. He sent the text and placed his phone into his back pocket, while he geared up to have Mario Maker 102 recorded with Arin. 

He made his way to the room, but before he entred, Dan asked, "I think we should do GuestGrumps on Friday, because y'know, KKG is close to 200k and if we hit it, maybe a nice dinner with all the Grumps and their girlfriends/wives would be cool. And maybe Cry could come." Dan shrugged, and Arin agreed with a small grunt. 

"Sounds like a nice time, I'll inform everyone Thursday, cause it's Tuesday." Arin walked to the recording room and saw Kevin sitting in there. He smiled and ruffled Kevin's hair and laughed a little. He nodded and Kevin started setting up the equipment. 

"BARRY!" Dan yelled, "C'MERE YOU!" Barry came rushing into the room.

"The Barry has arrived, what is it Danny?" Barry asked, his Barry Potter glasses hung upon his head. 

"We're having a small meeting on Thursday, can you tell everyone else?" Dan looked back, as he was already sitting on the couch, with his blanket wrapped around him and Pikachu plush in his lap. 

"Sure buddy." Barry smiled, and walked away, probably going to inform everyone on the sudden meeting. 

"Thanks!" Dan sighed and curled into the blanket, waiting for Arin to return.  
\--  
No, he wasn't gay. Cry was a loud and proud, well, whenever people asked him about it, that is, pansexual, and Dan was definitely his type. Enjoying the sexuality and domination, Cry really did feel like things could romantically work out between Danny and himself, had they ever tried. Was Danny into men, though? He wasn't sure. He always seemed to genuinely adore women and just joke about actually sucking dick, which kinda sucks considering that little crush thing exists. He couldn't know for sure, though.

'This Friday?' He replied. 'Sounds good.'

And it did. Considering most of his schedule was pretty much clear, videos aside, he was up for anything, really.  
\--  
As the recording progress, towards the end of the session, he received Cry's message, because the cellular service was pretty bad, nether the less, he said, "So um, we're planning on have GuestGrumps recorded Friday." He began, with Arin nodding and agreeing, "And it's gonna be great cause I have a good friend coming on here with us." He looked down at the phone, to summarise the message. 

"What I initially said was 'Hey buddy,' I don't want to say who cause that'll ruin the surprise. 'We should have you on GameGrumps sometime.' So he responded with, 'Hell yeah man that'd be cool.' So I suggested to Arin to see if he wanted to do a GuestGrumps session. 

"He was down, so I text my buddy saying 'Arin's down, Friday sound good.' He said 'Yeah, I'd in town for the end of the month cause of a con.' And I was all like 'thats cool, see ya Friday.' So GuestGrumps Friday, but like the time you'll see this it'll already be in recording or something like that." Dan smiled, and hugged his little Pikachu. He reads the message one more time before saying, 'See ya then, bud. :]' 

The rest of the recording was finished and Dan walked out with a massive smile on. Arin took note of his expression, and asked, "Dude, you like, never smile after a recording sesh." Dan looked at Arin with a more confused look, his head tilting to the side. His Jewfro was covering part of his face. 

"Am I not allowed to be excited?" He gave a small puppy dog look towards Arin and he just sighed, laughing as well. 

"Nerd." Arin said walking the other direction. Dan just stood there, and watched him. He began walking towards his cubicle before he was stopped by Suzy, with a smirk on her face. 

"So, you and the Guest this Friday?" She had her arms crossed over a 'Not So Grump' tee-shirt. She could sense that Dan might have had a small crush on the guest. 

"Y-yeah? What about him?" Dan stuttered, hopefully not making it extremely and painfully obvious that he liked Cry.

"You like him, don't you?" Suzy asked, suppressing a small giggle, uncrossing her arms. Damn it, Suzy, Dan thought. 

"Y-Yeah, I do." Dan said defeatedly. Never had he felt so guilty of liking someone, ever. Sure, Cry was pansexual, but there was a small nagging feeling that Dan had to only girls. But, it also felt nice to maybe try having a relationship with a guy.

"Well, I'm not going to judge. If you like him, then there's no problem." Suzy smiled, and went in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around the lanky man, and Dan hugged her back. 

"Thanks, Suz." He closed his eyes and gave her a small squeeze. It's gonna okay, Dan thought to himself. At least someone accepts me for me. They let go of each other and parted ways. His heart began to beat faster, out of love. He smiled and sat down in his chair, looking around on the internet for good multiplayer games to play for GuestGrumps on that Friday.  
\--  
Reading the message, Cry wanted to send a joking reply, but out of a fear that it wouldn't be received the way he meant it, he decided against it. Thinking about his options, he decided to record a short voice message, instead. It was more comfortable for him, anyway. He took a deep breath and hit the 'record' button with his thumb, the rest of his fingers awkwardly clutching his phone. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Before we get to that, have you guys already decided what game we're gonna play? You know, a man's gotta practice." The statement came out with a playful chuckle. Yep. Just the way he wanted. Aaaaaand sent. He was hoping that Dan would take it well. Welp. Back to editing, it is, for him. He still needed to release that video, after all. No pressure, though. He still had about 72 hours.  
\--  
Dan's phone went off with a small "Fuck me!" He smirked, then laughed a little bit, considering his ringtone is supposed to be off. He pulled up the message and saw that there was a voice message left from Cry. He pulled out his headphones from his jackets pocket and plugged them into the phone, his thumb hovered over the little play button. He pressed it, the message plays at a high a volume, in which made him jump a little. After he fiddled with the sound, the message had already ended, and somehow was unplayable a second time. 

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath. 'It was probably about the game,' Dan thought. He thought for a moment before he came up with using Quiplash XL as a good game that everyone to play, including Cry. He smiled, and shot off a text saying, 'Quiplash XL is the best game I could come up with. That way all the Grumps can play. :)' Once sent, he stood up from his chair, and began the process of cracking his back and neck, since it had gotten stiff. He walked over to Arin's desk to see him drawing. He stood for a while once he arrived, slowly becoming mesmerised by the calming sensation of drawing. 

Sooner or later, he was knocked out of his trance by a 'What are you doing?' from Arin.

"Oh uh, I was uh… gonna say that I came up with a game for GuestGrumps." Dan spoke, sliding his hands into his back pockets. 

"Dude. What'd ya come up with?" Arin asked, sitting down his tablet's pen and swivelling his chair to face Dan. 

"Y'know the game Suzy played with me and Brian? Quiplash XL?" Dan began, Arin nodded as he started to explain. "We could do that. Like, with everyone. I've seen Cry do it on some streams. It seems like a cool idea." Dan shrugged, hopeful that his idea would work.

"That's actually a great idea. Everyone and Cry. Sounds like a good idea." Arin smiled, and Dan did a mental checkmark and a small dance of celebratory accomplishment. 

"Sweet. Cause I just messaged him saying that Quiplash XL would be a game everyone could play." Dan spoke, watching Arin closely. 

"I'm down with it. Since we're having the meeting on Thursday, it'll work." Dan smiled to himself as Arin began to rambled. 

"Sweet. Well, I'm gonna head out. See ya later, buddy." Dan said as he began to walk away. 

"See ya." Arin said, then went straight back to drawing.  
\--  
Alright. So Danny didn't hate him after that joke. Good. He's still gonna be a little careful with that, though.

While reading the message, Cry's eyes lit up, and a grin started growing on his face. While watching the Grumps's recent videos, he happened to also check out some of the comments. One of the noticeable notions that were expressed by the fans was on a recent episode of Grumpcade, in which Suzy, Ross and Barry played the same game. Many viewers had stated that while they do love this game, it should be played with way more than three people. Seeing that 'all the Grumps' bit in that sentence was the satisfactory part. It's not just that Cry's about to play with the entire staff, they're also going to have enough players to meet the viewer's standards. Cool! The scenario started running in his head: He was sitting on the new Grump couch, crammed between whatever two Grumps that were down to sit by him (definitely hoping that Danny's in). Since the maximal amount of players for Quiplash XL is 8, his mental image was pretty much being in the room with Danny, Arin, Suzy, Ross, Barry, Brian and maybe Kevin, Jack, Holly or Vernon. Whoever decides to show up. Full house, baby! He was so ready for this. Quickly reattaching himself to reality, Cry typed a reply excitedly. 'I'm down for some Quiplash XL action. Let's do it. : D' Welp. Guess that editing would have to be delayed by a bit. Cry's mind was already somewhere else, imagining away. He really enjoyed the thought of playing Quiplash with the Grumps. He was more than ready to crack some good jokes mid-session.  
\--  
Wednesday passed with them recording Mario Maker again, even more levels that Arin raged at. Dan woke up excitedly. Knowing that tomorrow would hold a nice day to meet Cry, and do GuestGrumps. As Danny woke up, his hair was mangled in all different directions, but he couldn't care. He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and a Starbomb tee-shirt. 

Driving down to GrumpOffice was a breeze, considering it was 4:00 am. He yawned, rubbing his eyes slightly. Dan knew that it was way too early for him, but the meetings that the GrumpSpace have are at 6:00 am sharp. He sighed and continued driving, despite being tired.

Shortly after arriving, he was ambushed by Suzy and Arin. It was only 5:15 am, so he was a little confused.

"Where have you been?!" Arin yelled. 

Dan oblivious to what he was going on about, shrugged. "I was driving down. What are you guys talking about? Meetings are always at six." Dan tilted his head to the side, not sure what was going on.

"The meeting was at five! I thought we told you." Suzy spoke up, slowly pulling her phone out. 'Meeting at five?' Dan silently said to himself. He pulls out his phone, and saw that he had a few missed messages. Opening the app, he saw that it was from Arin and Suzy. Some messages saying, 'Meeting @ 5 Dan, Don't forget meeting @ 5! DAN THERE'S A MEETING IN HALF AN HOUR!' stuff similar to that speech. Dan mentally smacked himself, and physically facepalmed himself. 

"I'm sorry guys. It's just been a long drive and I couldn't get to my phone." Dan half lied. Sure he couldn't get onto his phone, but the drive was only forty five minutes. It took him half an hour to shower, eat breakfast, and look presentable.

"It's fine. Just be more careful, Dan." Suzy said before walking back into the office. Arin made a little glare but it looked as to if he was kidding around. Dan sighed and locked his car, following Arin into the space, hoping for a summary of the meeting.  
\--  
Cry was still asleep at that time. The day before, he decided to randomly stream throughout the night, but knowing that tomorrow he's going to meet up with the Grumps, he decided that he should at least try to somewhat fix his sleeping schedule, though figuring that when he's just a little tired, he gets even funnier, based on the common viewer's taste. He thought about getting to just the right clashing mix of energy and drowsiness, almost as if he's just a little tipsy, without drinking a single drop of alcohol. After many sleepless nights and alternating sleeping patterns, it was really easy for him to get there. He already knew his body. The night before, right after he was finally done editing the videos for Thursday and Friday, he contemplated the option of sending Dan somewhat of a reminder regarding Guest Grumps Friday, but eventually, he decided against it. Maybe he'll gently ask about the hour in the morning. Maybe.  
\--  
The meeting went over smoothly, and the people that would be on GuestGrumps were Suzy, Ross, Kevin, Barry, and Brian. That left Cry, Arin, and Dan left as the remaining three of eight. Perfect, should be a breeze. 

It was a little difficult for Dan to stay awake, since he doesn't really like getting up in the morning. He checked his phone for any new messages, in which there were none, and placed his head down on the table. Arin and Dan finished recording, and all he wanted was to sleep. And sleep he did. For five hours. Arin would periodically check to make sure that Dan was breathing, and Ross got the smart idea to draw all over Dan's face. In sharpie. Some pictures are, but are not limited to, were penises, small emojis, and makeup. 

When he woke up, Ross was sitting in his cubicle, holding in massive snickers. When looking down to his phone, he had a burst of notifications from twitter. He unlocks his phone at the most recent to find a picture of him with sharpie all over his face. The pictures caption is, "Never let anyone sleep with me near. You'll your face drawn on. " 

"GOD DAMN IT, ROSS!" Dan yelled, Ross's laughter exploding throughout the space. A few of the others laughed, only because Ross began laughing.

After the ordeal was over, and that Dan had a 'semi' clean face, he was driving home. He was about five minutes from his house, time read 7:30 pm. He went and stopped for food, gas, and any groceries he'd might need. 

Once arriving home, he put the groceries where they'd need to go, and plopped down onto his bed, wanting the night to end. He was excited for Friday, but desperately needed to sleep. Again. And his wish was granted.  
\--  
Waking up that Thursday, Cry completely forgot about asking Dan. He had a dream that night, and it was a pretty cool one, which motivated him to create some spontaneous content. So he did.

After hours of recording and editing, including several bathroom and food breaks, Cry took a good look at the time on his computer. Thursday, 8 PM. Something clicked. That's right! Guest Grumps tomorrow! He forgot to text Dan!

Assuming that 8 PM is still a pretty comfortable hour, he immediately sent Dan a 'Hey! So when are we meetin' up tomorrow?'.  
\--  
Dan heard his phone go off. He groaned, turning onto his side to grab the dreaded thing. He looked over the message and responded, 'We're planning around ten or eleven. Bring food or snacks. It's kind of a potluck gaming session.' Hence why Dan went to the store, for snacks. 

After setting his phone down, he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He began to think of all the negative scenarios. Until, his phone goes off again. He jumped slightly, thinking that the message was from Cry, but it was from Arin. It read something along the lines of 'KKG HIT 200k TODAY AND THE DINNER IS AT SEVEN! Dress nice you dweeb.' Dan couldn't help but smile and send off a small text, 'Nice, and I'll relay the message to Cry in a second.' In which he did, saying 'Dinner at seven tomorrow, dress nice. KKG hit 200k today.'  
\--  
Checking out the two messages, Cry grinned, giving himself a little nod. He then types out a 'Sweeeeet. Congratulations yo! The times sound good, I'll be there. :]'

And so, at that, Cry rushed out to the nearest supermarket and bought a few snacks. He already had some fancy clothes, so that wasn't a thing he'd need to worry about.

At that, Cry also envisioned a situation in which the entire room will get thirsty, so he added two drinks to the mix, just in case. Neither one of the two being alcoholic, of course. He knew that at least two of the Grumps don't drink, either way.

After putting everything in a plastic bag, he remembered that hey, he could cook a thing, but he'd much prefer not to do that at these hours. Oh, well. He headed back home and put the large, full plastic bag by the door, mentally noting to take it with him tomorrow.  
\--  
When Dan's phone went off, for the third time that night, he opened the message but didn't respond. He just locked it, placed it on the charger, and fell asleep, not wanting to get woken up once again. 

Time passed and Dan kept waking up in the night. Tossing and turning, along with desperately trying to sleep, he gave up. The time read 5:00 am. He wasn't required to be down until 9:00. He sat up and groaned, placing his large hands over his eyes, rubbing them. 'Great,' he thinks, 'Another sleepless night. I wonder what Cry is doing now.' He looks over at his phone, and saw that there was two missed messages from him. Dan unlocks his phone and begins to type, 'Hey dude, wanna meet up before hand and get some coffee?' 

After Dan locks his phone, he just lies down on his bed, his phone in hand, 'case he gets a message back. He really liked him, as a friend, but is it more? Dan thinks of the pros and cons of dating a man. Pro: It'll be a new experience. Con: Top and Bottom situation. Pro: They're best friends, so it might last for a while. Con: His parents might think it's not all that cool with his decision. Ouch, that last one made him tear up a little bit.  
\--  
Cry was fast asleep, at that time. Dreaming away. He fell asleep at around 11 PM, just to make sure he would be good in terms of sleep and his waking hour. He really didn't want to be late for this session. After all, it's the first time the Grumps actually see him in person. He needs to leave a good impression.

His alarm clock went off at 7 AM. Groggily waking up and unlocking his phone, Cry noticed the missed message from Danny. His eyes immediately shot straight open, and so did his consciousness. He read the message carefully, grinning after he was done. 'Sure!' He replied. '9 sounds good?' Hey, he still needed some time to get ready. 'Also, good morning. :]' He quickly sent another text, because why not?  
\--  
When Dan got the message, he was just cleaning up from having a shower. He wanted to look decent for the recording session. A loud ping alerted of the message. He smiles and looked down at it, reading over it. He then frowns slightly. I mean, he did have to be at the office at nine. But they wouldn't be recording for a few hours. 

He unlocked his phone and clicked out of the message for a few seconds, scrolling through to find Arin's messages. He shot off, 'Hey I might be a few minutes late, gonna show Cry round town and get coffee. You want any?' He then backed out of that conversation and clicked on the most recent. Dan then begins to type, 'Yeah, that's good. Just had to clear up something with Arin. Want me to pick ya up?' He then locks his phone and starts to throw on some jeans and a baggy teeshirt. Dan couldn't be assed to throw on socks, so he just grabbed some sandals and threw them into the kitchen.

A small ping was heard, thinking it was a reply, he unlocks it, but then sees his reminder of to get his cooler and food from the freezer and fridge. Luckily, the cooler was beside the freezer. He threw in some ice to keep the food from getting warm. Dan then opens the fridge and grabs the food and drinks that were bought. He looks down at his choices. Dan then grabs some beer incase anyone wanted anything.  
\--  
Cry's phone buzzed right when he was putting his shirt on. He quickly slid his head inside, and walked to his phone, unlocking it once again and checking the message out.

Pick him up? He really didn't expect that offer. 'Sure, dude! :]' he wrote, 'If you're down and it's all good, I mean.'

The young male then got back to arranging as fast as he possibly could, grabbing the snacks and drinks he bought on the way.  
\--  
Dan's phone pings, alerting him of a message. He reads over it and begins to type, 'I'm down for whatever. Where you at?' He gets another ping, but from Arin. It read, 'That's find dude. And nah, I'll pass on the coffee. Suz said she wanted a skim latte.' He shot back immediately, 'Aight, I'm on my way to pick up Cry and I got food. And beer.' Dan chuckles to himself at the beer remark. Not sure if he really needs it. 

Smiling to himself, he closes the cooler and slips his sandals on and began to make his way to the car. Dan places the cooler in the backseat. He plugged his phone into the aux cord and put his songs onto shuffle. Dan then forgets to grab his wallet and I.D. stuff, so he hops out of the car and runs back into his room, grabbing the wallet and I.D. 

Walking back, he makes a mental note to get Suzy a skim latte. And himself a coffee with sugar and light cream. 'It's gonna be a good day.' Dan thinks aloud. And it sure would be.  
\--  
\----------------------------------------------

That's where we are. Updates will come when there is a reply.


End file.
